Caterpillars
by XxSonXXofXXaXBananaXx
Summary: Cat Valentine does not understand the color red. XxCat/TorixX


**Hi there... Soooo, this is my first Vicorious fanfic, and I like reviews. They're like Marshy-Mellows, sweet. Except I can't chew them... **

**Disclaimer: Just like a light-up laser-gun that spews out a bunch of purple, grape-flavored gumballs, Victorious is not, nor ever will be a part of my ownership. **

* * *

><p>Cat Valentine does not understand the color red. She didn't understand how it could be something so very good, but at opposite times, very bad. She loved the color red, because it was almost the color of velvet, like her hair, but then when she closed her eyes, it was the color of murky, dark blood, and that made her stomach feel like a bunch of caterpillars were trying to crawl their way up her throat.<p>

She wondered if the caterpillars saw the blood inside of her, and were frightened by it too. They probably were, because they're so small and there's so much red around them. It probably looked like a pool of fruit punch to them.

Cat hoped that the caterpillar's weren't mistaken that her blood was fruit punch and they tried to drink it. Cat didn't want to be a vampire.

"Cat?"

"What?" She looks up to the voice, and stared for a minute, seeing the face of Tori, who was making a weird face back at her. Cat takes in her environment again and sees that she sitting next to Robbie who's writing something down on a notepad, Rex occupied on his other hand, while Jade and Beck are quietly, well, Beck at least, arguing, something about grapes, and Andre is pushing the black and white keys on his keyboard.

He asked Cat,"Where ya been, Little Red?" And Cat grimaced at the word as Tori sat down next to her. Cat was still staring at Tori, and brunette gave a little chuckle and asked,"Watcha staring at?"

"Your lips. They're red. I think the caterpillars will like them." The whole table seemed to get quiet as the comment left Cat's mouth, and Jade gave her that look, the look when she seemed annoyed, or bored, mad at Beck. Cat thinks they were all quite the same look. She took notice of Jade's face as something that Jade would say left her lips, and Beck flashed her an apologetic look. Cat wanted to tell him it was okay, because she didn't hear it anyway.

Jade didn't have any red; She's the color black. But Cat knew their could be a little red inside of Jade, good red. Andre didn't have any red either, because he was wearing lots of blue and his lips were just pink. Robbie had green on; He looked like that little puppet that lived in that trash can. And Beck had insanely red lips and Cat thought it kinda looked like lipstick.

She giggles and Tori smiled at her a little. "What's so funny?"

Cat giggled again, her velvet hair swaying. "Beck looks like he wears lipstick." Everyone snickered at the long-haired boy, and Beck paused from his conversation and touched his lips. "No I don't." Jade gave him a chuckle, and responded,"Babe, you do."

The bell rung throughout the Hollywood Arts and Cat watched the numerous people scatter around her, flashes of every color around her. It was like a rainbow-train, a billion of life-sized rainbow trains trying to get back to their stations, as quickly as possible. They're all ringing their whistles so they can move out of the way, and they're speeding past her in a haze of colors.

Tori twists her eyebrows at Cat and asks,"Cat, are you still coming to practice for the song tonight?" Cat nodded and hurried to her feet, following the red shoes of Tori all the way to the car; Tori is red, the good lovely red.

Cat has always been a very sweet girl. Yes, absent-minded at times and a bit random, but nonetheless sweet. She's been eyeing Tori, or at least something on Tori ever since she got out of the car. Tori suspects that it's something on her face, because that's the spot that she's caught Cat staring at about four times now.

"Okay Cat, one more time, but this time, let your voice feel it, you know?" Cat gave her a thumbs up sign and she let her voice ring out again, eyes focused on Tori's lips. She knows they're naturally red, you can just see it and she wondered if they tasted like fruit punch too. Maybe they tasted like strawberries, or a red lollipop. Something red. Cat should just find out for herself, because she really didn't feel like thinking about it all day. It would get boring.

"Cat? Why'd you stop..." The words on Tori's lips died as Cat's collided with her's, feeling the soft surface of a tongue flickering over lips, over and over. It was pattern really, but it was like she was trying to just... Taste. Tori was momentarily frozen at the moment, because Cat is kissing her, and Cat's tongue is on her lips, and she's trying to get all this in as much as possible without fainting, and taking Cat down with her.

The redhead pulled away and her mind took in the taste of Tori's lips. It was defiantly sweet, but it wasn't strawberries, or a red lollipop, or anything else sweet like that. It was just Tori, and she was just naturally red, sweet.

Tori blinked. That just happened. "Uh, Cat... Why?"

Cat's face twitched that little innocent look. "Well, I was thinking of the color red and how it can be good and bad, because sometimes it can be the color of cupcakes, and other times it can be the color of blood, and that makes my stomach feel like caterpillars are trying to crawl up my throat, and..." She ceased as Tori put her hand up, and shook her head. "Nevermind, Cat... Um... Let's just finish the song."

Tori pressed the button on her PearPhone and she can barely focus. The song was the least of her issues right now, and Cat is unbelievably close to her, but she's really forced to believe it. The fact that Cat is close to her again makes her shiver, then her lips are puckering and they're moving against Tori's again. This time Cat slips her tongue fully into Tori's mouth, only flicking against the soft red flesh and sighing in enjoyment. The redhead's hands are placed around Tori's neck, and the brunette is in this trance-like state, and Cat's just a red blur, making this seem like a dream, except dreams never were this sweet.

Cat pulled back and squealed, Tori jumping a little. She feels a bit light-headed. Cat's a... A really good kisser. "Tori, you taste like red!"

"That's, um, that's great Cat..." She intertwines her fingers with Tori's, the brunette's face blank mixed with an utterly confused look. The PearPhone is still playing, and Cat is bouncing up and down with excitement. "I knew you'd taste like red, but not really red, but like a mix of you and red." Tori nods, not knowing how to respond to the girl. She stands on her tippy-toes and gently kisses Tori again, smiling.

"I think the caterpillars will like you."

* * *

><p><strong>That was my first ever Victorious fanfic, like, EVARRR, and I'm thinking that you're just thinking about the color red now. :] <strong>

**Review. I'm not gonna say please because saying 'Please' makes you a pansy...Okay, I'm sorry for being mean. Please review. Here, you get a free cat face :3 This is a terrible story anyway, so if you don't review, I'm gonna get you on December. I'm not gonna tell you the exact date though.**

**December.**


End file.
